Recollect
by Cristin K.L
Summary: Drabbles de Kakashi y Sakura.
1. Drabble 1

Naruto no me pertenece, Sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Escrito con fin de entretenimiento, no Lucro.

 **.**

 **KakaSaku**

 **.**

 **Drabble one**

 **.**

 **Rosa...**

.

.

.

Kakashi y Sakura estaban en el Ichiraku sentados en una mesa esquinera del restaurante.

Kakashi como siempre leía su icha icha mientras ignoraba a su pupila, o eso creía Sakura, ya que se debatía mentalmente en si debía preguntarle o no. Hace tiempo (3 semanas y 2 dias) que una reportera de Farándula le señaló que a ella, Sakura Haruno, le gustaba el color rosa. Y ella no tuvo ni voz ni voto para negarlo. Gracias a _dulces caricias_ de la Hokage para retenerla y no matar a la reportera. Ahora, tenía el privilegio (golpear) de preguntar, si realmente creían que el color rosa era su favorito, y tenía en duda, que con el pasar del tiempo y las respuesta que le dieron sus amigos y toda la aldea, que fue afirmativa, al ver el programa de la estúpida reportera, se fue agrandando. A tal colmo que tenía que preguntarle a Él, a su sensei. Y, con algo de pena aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía tener pena, por la confianza que se tenían desde hace más de dos años entre ellos. Además, era una simple e inocente pregunta.

\- Kakashi….- llamó, casi en susurro. Kakashi no se inmuto, pero Sakura sabía que la escuchaba.- ¿sabes cual es mi color favorito?.- preguntó Sakura casi atropelladamente.

Kakashi, desvió su mirada del libro a ella, que aunque no fuera tan legible la oración pudo acertar con las dos últimas palabras. _Color Favorito_.

\- Porque me lo preguntas?.- Kakashi, aunque su mirada era aburrida hasta perezosa, sabía la respuesta. Y es que el sabia que Sakura, su pupila favorita, andaba preguntando todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, el color favorito de ella.

Pero lo más curioso, y para qué negarlo, extraño. _Era la pregunta de su pupila a èl._

\- A qué viene esa pregunta, sensei?.- Sakura frunció las cejas, deductiva.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

\- Entonces, a qué viene la tuya?.

\- !No me cuestiones Kakashi¡ òó

\- No te estoy cuestionando solo preguntando.- le dijo sereno como si le hablara a un niño. Sakura sintió su cara caliente, no era rubor estaba seguro de ello. Era de coraje.

\- !Pero yo te pregunte primero¡.-expuso Sakura estampando las manos sobre la mesa. Que por tal acción llamó la atención de los comerciantes, que al ver a la pelirosa en ese estado, acalorada de furia y un peli-gris sonriendo nervioso por la acción de la chica, no se espero los rumores por el stand. Haciendo que Sakura tomará asiento y respirando hasta cien, e ignorando las miraditas y cuchicheos acerca de un posible romance o (rechazo) que estaba más que evidente, sobre ellos. Se tranquilizo.

De pronto, la voz de Kakashi, llamó su atención.- Es verdad, tu preguntaste primero.-le digo pacíficamente, como si que la gente alrededor de él no murmuraban cosas malinterpretadas.

Kakashi regreso su mirada al libro. Al mismo tiempo que un silencio se instalaba en ellos.

Un Silencio a tal grado que llegó a ser molesto.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y, cual es?.- pregunto, cabreada. Tambaleando su dedos sobre la mesa.

Kakashi, la miró sin expresión.

\- Que cosa?

Sakura frunció las cejas y rechino los dientes.

\- !Kakashi, sensei¡ ! No se haga el tonto, y responda a mi pregunta¡

Kakashi, pestaño.

\- Qué pregunta?.- le dijo totalmente inocente.

\- Esto es el colmo. Si no se va a poner serio. Me retiro. Hasta luego, sensei.- Sakura frustrada se levantó de la silla, para luego dirigirse a la salida. Ante la extrañada mirada de kakashi.

\- Cada vez es más enojona, Sempai. ¿Cómo logra soportar?

Kakashi, ladeó su cara, encontrándose con Tenzo.

\- Pues, es mi alumna… y la única mujer que me soporta ... después de todo. Creo que soy masoquista.- La respuesta de Kakashi dejó confuso a Yamato que pestaño extrañado. Y antes que él pueda preguntar, Kakashi se esfumó dejando una bola de humo.

\- Are? Que quizo decir con eso?

\- Tenga, es lo que el señor Hatake y la Srta. Haruno, consumieron.- el empleado, le pasó la factura. Yamato agrandó los ojos junto con un pre- infarto.

.

.

A lo lejos en medio de una calle desolada se ve a una Sakura, enojada y refunfuñando.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Que se cree para cuestionarme y no responder una simple pregunta..!.- Sakura, pateó una piedrita.

\- No es una simple pregunta.

Tal voz en su oído sobresaltó a Sakura que se puso pálida con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

\- !¿Q- Que mierda le sucede Kakashi!.- Sakura respiraba agitadamente con la mano en su pecho junto con un ligero sonrojo producto de la cercanía del peli-gris. Kakashi curvo su ojito sin apartarse.

\- Vengo a contestar.- le dijo como si le hablara a un niño. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y cual es su respuesta.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con sorna. Aunque en el fondo temiendo por recibir la misma respuesta de todos.

\- Pues… lo he pensado detalladamente. Y no solo eso, también tu carácter deberias de cambiarlo-

\- Que tiene mi carácter?!.- exclamó Sakura con un vena en su sien.- es más, a qué viene eso..!

\- A eso. Deberias de ser menos explosiva y más comprensiva.- Sakura lo miró ofendida para después agarrarlo de las solapas. Como hacia Kakashi para sacarle de sus casillas.

\- Compresiva?. Soy compresiva!.

\- Y persuasiva.- remato Kakashi curvando su ojito. Sakura roja del coraje, flojo el agarre, para después inhalar y exhalar.

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…-

\- Estas molesto, verdad.- Sakura lo corto, clavando su verdes ojos sobre el.

\- Que?.- Kakashi pestaño. Confuso.

Sakura resopló cansada.

\- Te estas vengando porque te lo pregunte. Pero no es mi culpa. La culpa de todo esto es de la estúpida reportera al decir que mi color favorito sea el rosa.

\- Y no lo es.- hablo Kakashi con duda. Sakura gruño ofendida.

\- No significa que porque tengo el cabello rosado y mi vestimenta sea roja, no significa que me guste el rosa.- Sakura con cada palabra que decía su Tono de voz subía.- Odio el rosa.

Kakashi la miro, tan profundamente, que Sakura al sentirse mirada, se sonrojó. Cosa que hizo sonreír al peli-gris.

\- A mi me gusta el rosa.

Sakura lo miró consternada, como si al decir eso, fuera un delito que llevaría años de prisión.

Y Kakashi por _segunda vez_ supo que su color favorito no era el gris, ni mucho menos el negro o el azul. Si no, el rosa.

\- Me gusta el rosa.- lo recalco.

\- Porque..?.- murmuró, todavía en shock. Kakashi se alzó de hombro.

\- Fácil, porque me gustas Tú.

.

.

.*-**_**-**_**-

.

.

 _ **Corto one-shot de esta linda pareja. KakaSaku. *o*¡ Espero que les guste. Críticas, reclamos, opiniones, Tomatazos, comentarios, etc… dejenlos en reviews.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **K.L.**_


	2. Drabble 2

**KakaSaku**

 **Drabble 2**

Observó a través del cristal de la ventana las nubes negras que tapaban el cielo azul.

- _Lloverá pronto.-_ pensó, con preocupación.

Dirigió su ojo al reloj de la pared con apariencia de gato. Marcaba las 5:00 pm.

Segundos después tanteo sus dedos en la mesa.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Porque no llegaba ya a casa? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Y justo en esa última pregunta tomó vida, dando un escenario, donde una Sakura era derrotada sin contemplación alguna por algunos bandidos con sonrisas sádicas. Aquello le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago. !Oh, No¡ ¿Cómo pudo haberle dejado ir sola en aquella misión rango A¡ !Como?

\- Ella no es tan débil, Kakashi.-gruñó, el jefe de los Ninken, Pakkun, que estiró sus patitas delanteras y abrió su hocico bostezando, alargando y ondulando su lengua.- Por algo, la escogiste a ella en cientos y cientos de mujeres más desarrolladas que aquella hembra rosa.

Kakashi, más tranquilo por las sabias palabras del perro, soltó una risita por el apodo que Pakkun (y sus Ninken) llamaba a su novia.

Pasaron exactamente dos minutos en total silencio, Pakkun durmiendo gracia a la caricia que le daba su dueño en la cabeza. Y Kakashi, con un único pensamiento; se le había olvidado lo fuerte que era su _hembra rosa._

Nuevamente, Pakkun, se acomodó mejor en la blandita y cómoda silla, satisfecho porque por lo menos hizo reír a su cuidador. Ganándose una mimo de su dueño.

\- Creo que tengas razón. Ella es muy fuerte. Pero… -Y los nervios de Kakashi regresaron en un santiamén al visualizar el reloj de la pared marcando las 6:00pm.- ¿Pero si le paso algo?. Ya tenía que haber llegado. ! Hace dos horas ¡

Pakkun, que feliz con la caricia que su dueño le daba, abrió un ojito, perezoso. Su amo estaba con los nervios en punta y eso a él le fastidiaba, ya que podía oler el sudor por los nervios y el tironeo de su pie contra el suelo. Le fastidiaba. Realmente le fastidiaba.

- _No está_ sola Kakashi.-trató el perrito calmarlo, acentuando las palabras, a ver si así se tranquilizara. Pero fue peor. Kakashi, se comió las uñas, al recordar con qué _grupo_ se había ido la chica. Porque, justamente, entre tantos ninjas talentosos, como él, y que hay en la aldea, tenían que haberlo escogido a él. !A él¡. _Al emo resentido_ _ **ese**_. 7.7

-Eso es lo que más me asusta.-Pakkun al escuchar el miedo en la voz de su dueño y amigo humano, rodó los ojos. Totalmente fastidiado. Su preciado e interrumpido sueño tendría que esperar. Se levantó con pesar, dejando la caricia de su amo que se volvió tosca por el nombrado grupo de compañeros que acompañó a la hembra rosa, ya cerca de la ventana de la sala, salto y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada de Konoha.

.

.

Sentado, como buen perro, estaba Pakkun esperando a la hembra rosa, que acaba de llegar (y que no tuvo que ir a buscarla. Ya que al llegar a la puerta de Konoha el antiguo equipo 7 junto con Sai y Taicho aparecían), junto con sus colegas. Pakkun pudo ver como la hembra rosa, enojada y vociferando, le daba un golpe en la cabeza al único rubio del grupo.

-¡Sakura-chan, mira! ¡Pakkun te está esperando! ¡ _De seguro Kakashi, se preocupó!_.- Yamato, que era el único que había notado la presencia del perrito, se agacho, le sonrío y le acarició la cabecita. Pakkun gruño feliz.

El resto del grupo se detuvo, mirando con asombro al perrito.

-Nee, Sakura-chan. Porque no avisaste que los Ninken de Kakashi te estaban esperando. Así no hubiéramos demorado tanto.- le dijo Naruto, con semblante afligido, pensando que el perro ha pasado toda la tarde esperándola. Ahora el banquete que se había comido toda la tarde por terminar tan también la misión le estaba dando una patada al hígado.

-!tsk¡, ese Kakashi mandando a sus perros en vez de venir él.- Siseó, Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza en son de indignación. Para luego mirar a Sakura y decir _yo no haría eso_.

-Fea, abandonar a un perro, es signo de no tener corazón. O aún más no amar al amo del perro.-Le digo Sai descolando al líder del grupo y a la pelirrosa que tenía varias venitas brotando en su cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sai, Sakura. Kakashi, debería venir a recibirte. Eso da una señal de cariño. No con un perro.-Sasuke, miró al perro cómo se tratara de algún vagabundo con lepra. No viendo que Sakura ahora titiritera, no del frío de la noche, sino, del coraje.

-Oe, Sasuke, Sai no digo eso…-Naruto, se abrió cancha entre los pelinegros.- lo que Sai quiso decir es que Sakura no ama al amo de los Ninken. ¡En mi caso, tú, teme tienes una oportunidad de conquistar nuevamente a Sakura-chan!- Exclamó, contento, por su descubrimiento mental. Y Yamato, negó con cabeza abatido y se preguntó, si estos dos realmente tienen cerebro.

Pakkun, que sentía y olía, el mar carácter que se estaba formando en la pelirrosa. Estaba seguro que muy pronto estallaría y esos humanos jóvenes, amanecerán en el hospital más pronto de lo que canta el gallo. Y al segundo, Pakkun, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al ver como la hembra rosa, vociferaba un "Shaannaaarrrroo" que de seguro se escuchó por toda la aldea (cosa que alegraría a un peli gris) seguido una buena paliza al trío de inteligencia escasamente idiota.

-Pakkun.-hablo Sakura, sacudiendo las manos y estirando sus brazos para que el perro se tirara a ella y sujetarlo sobre su regazo.

-Kakashi, siempre tan preocupado. Y más cuando se trata de tí.-Yamato, sonrió, y con un "suerte, Sakura-chan", se despidió, directo a la torre Hokage a entregar el informe.

Sakura, sin mirar atrás (la pila de humanos sangrientos y golpeados) se encaminó, con Pakkun en su regazo, rumbo a su hogar que compartía con su querido peli-plateado.

Ya lejos del grupo, la Humana Rosa, acariciaba la parte trasera de las orejas de Pakkun, que cerraba los ojos animoso por las caricias.- Debió de preocuparse mucho para mandarte a ti. No cumplió con su palabra, Pakkun.-la chica dejo de acariciar las orejas para mirar al perro. Y Pakkun tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ya decía él, que el vacío que sentía su estómago no era por hambre.

\- ¿Y cuál era la promesa?.-Pakkun, temió la respuesta.

\- Me prometió que no mandaría a nadie en busca de mí si no llegaba a la hora indicada. Kakashi no confía en mí como ninja.-la mirada caída de la rosa, le taladro el pecho a Pakkun que sudo frio. Había metido la pata. !Las dos patas y hasta al fondo¡

Debería arreglarlo. Ya se le hacía extraño que el jefe no la haya esperado como siempre lo hacía. Gruño. Recordando el comportamiento actual de Kakashi. Si no fuera por lo fastidioso que se ponía Kakashi cuando su hembra rosa no está cerca de él. Él no tenía por qué haber ido a buscarla. Y tampoco el haber roto una promesa que podría romper la unión de la sus dueños.

-Pakkun, te sientes bien. -la suave voz de Sakura sacó de los pensamientos a Pakkun, que no se había dado cuenta de lo rígido que estaba su pequeño cuerpo peludo. Pakkun miro a la chica, nervioso. La mirada jade se notaba preocupada.

-No pasa nada.

-Seguro. Yo te sintió un poco… nervioso?

-N-no, nada de eso.

-Segur-

-bueno, sí.-interrumpió a Sakura. Qué exclamó sorprendida al ver como el perro bajó de su regazo para después observar con decisión.-Kakashi, no me mandó a buscarte. Lo hice por mi cuenta. El nerviosismo de Kakashi y el traspasar el reloj con solo mirarlo a cada segundo. Además no podía dormir por los arrebatos que le da a Kakashi cuando no estás cerca de él. Lo siento.-el perrito lo había dicho todo atropellado, pero Sakura aun así pudo apreciar unas cuantas palabras. Le sonrío al perro dulcemente. Y acuclillándose le sobo la cabeza.

\- me alegra. Gracias, por preocuparte. Eso me da a-

\- ¿vas a romper con Kakashi?

\- ¿que? ¿Porque?

\- porque no cumplimos nuestra promesa.

-Kakashi, si la cumplió. Además, tu no sabías de la promesa que le hice cumplir a Kakashi, pero me alegra que vinieras a buscarme.- Sakura, extendió sus brazos para que Pakkun se tirara hacia ella y sostenerlo en su regazo. Retomando la última calle que quedaba para llegar a su actual casa.

-Sabes, hembra rosa.- la voz de Pakkun rompió el cómodo silencio. Sakura alzó una ceja, y bufo por el apodo que le habían puesto los canes de su novio.

\- Me alegro que Kakashi haya escogido bien. Me agradas como dueña y a los Ninken restantes también.-Pakkun, miro a la hembra rosa mostrándole ligeramente sus colmillos, como una sonrisa. Sakura, perpleja por lo que el líder de los Ninken le había confesado, reaccionó rápido y le contestó con una radiante sonrisa.- Solo no se lo digas a Kakashi. Después me va a joder con el sentimentalismo.

Sakura, rio ante aquello.- Lo prometo.

.

Kakashi, lloraba como niño pequeño, encima del pecho de Sakura que suspiraba cansada mientras abrazaba al peli-gris.

\- T-te extrañé…- murmuró, Hatake, levantando su cara (sin máscara) mostrando sus ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas por el llanto, y sus labios formando un lindo puchero. Sakura al ver esa hermosa y tierna carita, le brillaron los ojitos dando un "Kiaa" como toda fangirl.

\- B-bebe, también te extrañe- Y Sakura abrazo más al peli-gris totalmente sonrojada por la imagen anterior.

Pakkun, se había recostado cerca de la mesita de la sala y miraba al par de tortolos, feliz. Por fin _podría_ dormir en paz. _Podría, pero no_.

-Saku, me hiciste prometer que esta vez no te esperaría en la entrada de Konoha… Y lo cumplí.- Al segundo una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Kakashi.- ¿No crees que se te olvida algo? eh, Sa-ku-ra-chan

\- Aquí o en el dormitorio?.- Propuso Sakura.

Y Pakkun, nuevamente, con el pesar del alma, tuvo que levantarse y esta vez irse y no regresar, siquiera por la tarde para no encontrarse con una escenita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Wao! ese pillín de Kakashi *.* y sus celos jajajajA pobre Pakkun que no lo dejan descansar. XD Lindo la conversación de Saku y Pakkun.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios! XD**

 **Y gracias a mis seguidores y los comentarios que me dejaron en el capi anterior, muchas gracias, eso me da motivación al 100% para seguir escribiendo kakasaku.**

 **Los adora *.* su fiel escritora. K.L.**

 **\- Por cierto, a alguien de usted les gusta Spideypool? (Háganmelo saber)**

 **\- A mi sí, me fas-ci-na *o* LO AMO.**


End file.
